An Evolved Packet System (abbreviated as EPS) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (abbreviated as 3GPP) consists of an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (abbreviated as E-UTRAN), a Mobility Management Entity (abbreviated as MME), a Serving gateway (abbreviated as S-GW), a Packet Data Network Gateway (abbreviated as P-GW or PDN GW), a Home Subscriber Server (abbreviated as HSS), an Authentication, Authorization and Accounting (abbreviated as AAA) server of 3GPP, a Policy and Charging Rules Function (abbreviated as PCRF) entity and other support nodes.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an EPS system architecture in the related art, wherein:
the mobility management entity is responsible for related works related to a control plane such as mobility management, processing for non access stratum signalings, management of user mobility management context, and so on; the Services Gateway (S-GW) is an access gateway device connected with the E-UTRAN and forwards data between the E-UTRAN and the packet data network gateway (P-GW), and is responsible for buffering downlink packet when the UE is in idle; the packet data network gateway (P-GW) is a border gateway of the EPS and the Packet Data Network (abbreviated as PDN), and is responsible for the access of the PDN as well as functions such as forwarding data between the EPS and the PDN, and so on; both the S-GW and the P-GW belong to the core network gateway.
A Home (e)NodeB is a small, low-power base station deployed in indoor places such as homes, offices, and so on, it plays a main role in providing users with higher traffic rate and reducing costs for using high-speed services, and meanwhile, in making up the lack of coverage of existing offloaded cellular mobile communication systems. The advantages of the Home (e)NodeB are affordable, convenient, low-power output and plug and play, and so on. In the Home (e)NodeB system, the Home (e)NodeB is a radio side network element. The Home (e)NodeB can be directly connected to the core network, as shown in FIG. 1; it can also access the core network via a logical network element, i.e., the Home (e)NodeB gateway, as shown in FIG. 2, wherein, the main functions of the Home (e)NodeB gateway is: verifying the security of the Home (e)NodeB, handling the registration of the Home (e)NodeB, performing operation maintenance and administration on the Home (e)NodeB, configuring and controlling the Home (e)NodeB according to operator requirements, and being responsible for exchanging the data of the core network and that of the Home (e)NodeB.
Besides supporting the access of the mobile core network, the mobile communication system (comprising the Home (e)NodeB system) might also support a local IP access function; and in the conditions that the radio side network element has the local IP access capability and the user subscription allows the local IP access, it can be implemented that the terminal locally accesses to other IP devices in the home network or the Internet.
The implementation of the local IP access can adopt a variety of connection establishment modes: the functions of the core network access and the local IP access can be realized at the same time by establishing a connection (as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2), at the time, there is no need to add the function of local gateway to the radio side network element or the Home (e)NodeB gateway; or a local gateway can also be added to provide strong support for the local IP access technology. The local gateway, as the gateway of accessing an external network (such as Internet) from the local, provides functions, such as address allocation, charging, packet filtering, policy control, traffic offload function, Non Access Stratum (abbreviated as NAS)/S1 Application Part (abbreviated as S1-AP)/Radio Access Network Application Part (abbreviated as RANAP)/General Tunneling Protocol (abbreviated as GTP)/Proxy Mobile IP (abbreviated as PMIP)/Mobile IP (MIP) message parsing, Network Address Translation (abbreviated as NAT), and local IP access strategy routing and enforcement, and so on.
The local gateway can be configured jointly with the radio side network element (as shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4). In the case that there is a Home (e)NodeB gateway, the local gateway not only can be configured jointly with the Home (e)NodeB, but also can be configured jointly with the Home (e)NodeB gateway (as shown in FIG. 5). The local gateway can be a Local SGW (abbreviated as L-SGW) and a local PGW (abbreviated as L-PGW), or can be an separate L-PGW. In addition, the Home (e)NodeB gateway can be configured jointly with the Home (e)NodeB.
For the Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (abbreviated as UTRAN) system, the core network gateway can be a Serving GPRS Support Node (abbreviated as SGSN), or a Gateway GPRS Support Node (abbreviated as GGSN). The local gateway can be a Local GGSN (abbreviated as L-GGSN) and a Local SGSN (abbreviated as L-SGSN), or can be an separate L-GGSN.
The wireless communication system as shown in FIGS. 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 can achieve the local IP access based on a single PDN connection, and the wireless communication system as shown in FIG. 3 can also achieve the local IP access based on multi-PDN connection. Taking the Long Term Evolution (abbreviated as LTE) mobile communication network architecture for example, in the case of the local IP access based on the single PDN connection, the illustrative data streams of local IP data and core network data are shown in FIG. 6; in the case of the local IP access based on the multi-PDN connection, the illustrative data streams of local IP data and core network data are shown in FIG. 7.
At present, when the network (such as the access gateway) determines that the user data needs to be offloaded according to traffic policy, deep packet inspection policy or Quality of Service (abbreviated as QoS) policy, the mobility management entity or the terminal cannot be informed, resulting in that the data cannot be dynamically adjusted and the flexibility of establishment of the local IP connection is limited. Thus, for the establishment of the local IP connection, it needs a reasonable control method to distribute the terminal data.